Marcel Gerard
Marcel Gerard was the former Vampire King of New Orleans. After leading a failed rebellion against the Mikaelsons, he reconciled with his adoptive father Niklaus Mikaelson and aided in the plan to fake his adoptive sister Angelique's death. He was slain by The Shachath on the the first day of winter, 2012. PRE-CONVERGENCE The Originals Season 1 In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Performances, In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, In Danse Macabre, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, In The Puppet Mistress, he ghost of Papa Tunde enters Rousseau's to find Marcel dead, a stake through his heart. The Shachath, in the form of Mikael, uses this to offer him an alliance to get rid of Klaus. In Pretty Wicked Things, after a failed dinner with Dahlia, Markos, and his estranged sister Freya, Klaus visits an alive Marcel in the Palace Royale. In The Destroyer, in the night of Dahlia's resurrection, he plays an important role in getting his adoptive sister Angelique Mikaelson out of the crumbling New Orleans. On the way out of town, he, Angelique, and Camille O'Connell find Genevieve Thorne (now stripped of her own identity due to Elijah Mikaelson's compulsion) and agree to take her to Chicago. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, after the destruction of his hometown, Marcel is living with Angelique and Cami, comforting the former during a brief existential crisis. In Copenhagen, he and Cami try to convince a confused and angry Angelique to return with them but the pair is beaten down as the hybrid girl escapes. In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Dead Or Alive, THE CONVERGENCE Birds of Prey Season 3 In Red Rain, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In 30 Days Of Night, In Save My City, Appearances Episode Count: * 35/80 (TO) * 3/100 (BOP) * 38 (total) (TO S1) (22/24) * Always and Forever * Marcellus * M is for Mikaelson * Mothers * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * The Faction * Liturgical Consternations * Loup Garou * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope * The Puppet Mistress (corpse) * Let Her Go (flashback) * Falling Slowly (flashback) * All I Need (dream) * Pretty Wicked Things (cameo) * The Destroyer (TO S2) (13/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire (in dreamscape) * Dead or Alive Crossover Appearances (BOP S3) (3/17) * Red Rain * 30 Days Of Night * Save My City Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:NOLA Monarchy Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Democrats Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters